through her eyes
by areithiel
Summary: my first story, and please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Im Areithiel. I do not own clamps works or characters. This idea is my own, and I apologize to the fans of Subaru and Seishirou in advance, so please don't hurt me or send death threats.  
  
"Seishirou-san, I wont let you do it. You'll have to kill me instead." A brief look of shock crosses the man's face, but fades as he places his fingertips on the onmyouji's face. He says, "But you see Subaru-kun, I always get what I want." His hand pierces through the tender flesh, to the heart, killing Subaru instantly.  
  
That dream again. I've been having it a lot more that usual. I will never forget that day, when they brought Subaru back. That face identical to me, those eyes clouded in death. But the blood and the cherry blossoms...since then, I try to avoid cherry trees. That broken body will haunt me for the rest of my days. Since that day, I've slowly changed. After a while, even grandmother noticed how I've grown. But I can't remember the last time I smiled, let alone laugh. My life is now forfeit. I live only to find him, and make my Wish come true, Subaru's and mine. If he could only see me now, I doubt that he would recognize me. I act more like him, if that's even possible. I talk, and dress like him. Some would say that I cant let go, but becoming like him, doesn't mean that I want to take over the life he left behind. But the thing that has changed the most these years is my powers. Seeing his life less body made something break inside me. I guess I was holding back. But now that I am the new Head, and my increased skill lets me see something that I couldn't when I was younger. I let Subaru take the lead. I didn't want to fight. But now I have no choice. I have to. 


	2. Love and War Under the Cherry Blossoms

I got no reviews. I feel so loved. Here it is- I do not own X, or any of its characters. To all of the Subaru and Seishirou fans please don't hurt me. This is just an idea I had. This chapter intro's Sorata and Arashi.  
  
The pale pink blossoms gently fall to the ground. I am still just a little girl, in my traditional gown. He is there too. I always thought that he looked strange in his school uniform. I told him that I liked the blossoms. He replied, "Do you know how they became this color? Its because there is a human corpse buried underneath each one. A long time ago, the flowers were as white as snow. But the emperor did not like the color. He demanded that a body of one of his fallen warriors be buried under each one. The trees absorbed the warriors blood, turning the flowers this delicate shade of pale pink." He looked amazed when I asked if they still felt pain. He then knelt down and looked at me straight in the eyes. Back then he could still see through both of them. "Hokuto-chan, lets make a bet. One day, I will...." After that, I always wake up. I couldn't hear what else he said. But now I know. The full bet is," One day, I will be the one to kill you." Somehow, Subaru knew. He died trying to have me win. But I want him to win. If I am to die, I want the one that killed Subaru to do it.  
The end is coming. I finally found him. After seven years nothing has changed. As a dragon of Heaven, I am supposed to protect human life. But as Hokuto Sumeragi, I don't really care anymore. When I lit his cigarette for him, he just smiled at me. "You smoke now? That's not good for your health. You've been looking for me? To kill me? The one who killed Subaru-kun? I knew it. You are as still as cute as ever, Hokuto-chan." Those mismatched eyes, which could seem so kind, but hold nothing but malice and hate. I hate it, the way he looks at me. I couldn't take it. I attacked, but like always, it failed. I almost forgot to put up my kekkai, but it was too late. Nakano fell.  
"Hey there! You with the short hair! Need to talk with ya, miss." Almost right after that, this little boy and girl then arrived. The boy is tall is tall, with short black hair, and warm brown eyes. The black suit was a nice touch, but it seemed a little out of place on him. He spoke in a southern accent, probably Osaka or a Kansai dialect. The girl is slender, with long brown hair, pale skin, and wise, dark eyes. She is in a brown and white sailor uniform, with a long skirt. She seems to have a natural grace about her. So what do they want with me, I wonder?  
The girl did not look happy at all to be there with him. The boy spoke again. "You're Sumeragi Hokuto-san, right? We've been lookin for ya. My name is Arisugawa Sorata. I'm a monk at Mt. Kouya." He looked at his companion and smiled. A little lovesick fool. Oh joy. "This here's Kishu Arashi, the Kakushi no Miko from the Ise Shrine. The two of us, along with Nekoi Yuzuriha of Mitsumine, Kasumi Karen, Aoki Seiichiro, Kamui, and your good self are the Dragons of Heaven. We could use your help." I don't have much choice, do I? "there is noting more that we can do here. So, Sorata- san, where do we go from here?"  
They really are kind people. From the sounds of it, Sorata-san is destined to die for Arashi-san. Of course, she cares for him, and will try to prevent losing him. She just wont admit it yet. I know that the Stargazer has never been wrong, but I cant help but wish that he is. There is s first time for everything. I want for them to live long, happy lives together. I want this for the other Seals as well. Maybe they can help me. If I could feel again... 


End file.
